


game over man, game over!

by reallivewire (WonderAvian)



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: I don't know what this has done to Canon and at this point I'm too afraid to ask, Swearing, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/reallivewire
Summary: dingo ate my baby said 'good morning hoes' at 5:30AMdingo ate my baby: @everyone wake updingo ate my baby: I hope yalls ringer is going off right now yall are fucking slowdingo ate my baby: get up and smell the bacon bitchesdingo ate my baby: DING DING DINGpissy shitties man: fuck off dickheaddingo ate my baby: BROthER SppEAkS!!!!!!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. poopy

_Adam Faulkner-Stanheight has created dumb bitches chat_

_Adam Faulkner-Stanheight has changed their nickname to dingo ate my baby_

_dingo ate my baby has added David Faulkner-Stanheight, Lawrence Gordon, Amanda Young, Daniel Matthews_

Lawrence Gordon: what is this

Amanda Young: needs more people

Daniel Matthews: why am I here I’m not a bitch

David Faulkner-Stanheight: Adam you know I’m working right now you stupid slut

_dingo ate my baby has changed David Faulkner-Stanheight’s nickname to pissy shitties man_

pissy shitties man: WHAT THE FUCK

Amanda Young: nice

Lawrence Gordon: real mature Adam

dingo ate my baby: excuse me my name is dingo now and you will address me as such

Daniel Matthews: can I leave

_dingo ate my baby has changed Daniel Matthews’ nickname to pure baby_

pure baby: oh my god ;_;

Amanda Young: that’s so sweet holy shit

Lawrence Gordon: um

pure baby: this is the nicest thing anyone has ever called me

pissy shitties man: wh

Amanda Young: Daniel are,,,,, you okay?

pure baby: im crying brb

_pure baby has gone offline_

dingo ate my baby: 0_0

pissy shitties man: …

Lawrence Gordon: I don’t understand young people. Should I be concerned?

Amanda Young: shut up boomer

_dingo ate my baby has changed Amanda Young’s nickname to pig queen_

pig queen: PIG QUEEN??????

pissy shitties man: oh no

pig queen: I love it, please do.

Lawrence Gordon: what

_dingo ate my baby has changed Lawrence Gordon’s nickname to confused boomer_

confused boomer: that’s. what? no.

pig queen: LMAO

dingo ate my baby: hee hee

pissy shitties man: is no one going to check on Daniel?

dingo ate my baby: uh

pig queen: I’ve got him

_pig queen has gone offline_

dingo ate my baby: wait for meeeeeeeeeee! Time to cuddle the baby!

_dingo ate my baby has gone offline_

pissy shitties man: jesus h Christ

_pissy shitties man has gone offline_

confused boomer: I am a boomer and I am confused


	2. no I can do it myself

pissy shitties man: ADAM FOR FUCKS SAKES

dingo ate my baby: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BITCH

pissy shitties man: GET YOUR FUCKING WEAK ASS SHIT BONG WATER OUT OF THE FRIDGE

dingo ate my baby: RESPECT THE DRIP DAVID

pissy shitties man: YOU ARE A DISGRACE ON THE FAMILY’S NAME ADAM RADFORD-FAULKNER-STANHEIGHT

dingo ate my baby: KISS MY BLOODY BATHROOM ASS BITCH BOY

pig queen: wrong chat guys

pissy shitties man: SHIT

dingo ate my baby: HUMAN CENTIPEDE

pissy shitties man: NO

pure baby: pure baby is pure no more

pig queen: oh my god they killed pure baby

confused boomer: Daniel is dead??????


	3. its the rules

_dingo ate my baby has added Zep Hindle_

_dingo ate my baby has changed Zep Hindle’s nickname to dead man walking_

dead man walking: whomst

confused boomer: MOTHERFUCKER

dead man walking: oh shit


	4. big daddy

_John Kramer has requested to join the chat_

dingo ate my baby: what do y’all think folks

pig queen: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm father

pure baby: please no

confused boomer: are you fucking kidding me

dead man walking: please change my nickname

pissy shitties man: hoe don’t do it

_dingo ate my baby has added John Kramer to the chat_

pissy shitties man: oh my god

John Kramer: what’s good homeboy

John Kramer: are you mad that my pussy pops severely, and yours doesn’t?

dingo ate my baby: Never try to be cool ever again.

_dingo ate my baby has banned John Kramer from the chat for <69 years>_

confused boomer: every day we move further away from God’s light


	5. valentino white bag

dingo ate my baby: and I said, who’s dick to I have to suck to suck some dick around here?

pig queen: how are you and David related

pissy shitties man: if I had a choice we wouldn’t be

dingo ate my baby: wow rude

pissy shitties man: unbirth yourself

dingo ate my baby: I’m crying real tears. Saline dripping down my face. Salt on my lips. Sorrow in my heart.

pissy shitties man: shut up goth aesthetic is my thing not yours

dingo ate my baby: I’d say suck me off but you don’t know what a dick is so

pissy shitties man: not only do I see literal dicks on a daily basis, but being a dick is such a huge part of your personality I know all too well what a dick is, AND that you engage in too much fellatio to be healthy. My jaw hurts worse than the rbt aftermath just thinking about it

pig queen: oh my god

dingo ate my baby: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR ME

pissy shitties man: THAT’S MY OPINION

pig queen: this shit deserves popcorn and a fluffy fuckin couch


	6. no respect for the orderly

_dingo ate my baby has changed their nickname to dingo_

dingo: hmmmmm

_dingo has changed pig queen’s nickname to killer queen_

killer queen: I’m no killer

_dingo has changed killer queen’s nickname to swine flu_

swine flu: gnarly

_dingo has changed confused boomer’s nickname to choppy choppy foot foot_

choppy choppy foot foot: excuse me

_dingo has changed choppy choppy foot foot’s nickname to dr. choppy choppy foot foot_

dr. choppy choppy foot foot: …..I’m turning my notifications off.

dead man walking: if you’re changing names can you please do mine?

_dingo has changed dead man walking’s nickname to dead like me_

dead like me: that’s not any better

_dingo has changed dead like me’s nickname to hindlesticks_

hindlesticks: huh

hindlesticks: I like it, but why?

dingo: you remind me of what's his name that steals children

hindlesticks: why

dingo: gee I don’t know Zepp what about you could possibly remind me of fucking uhhhhhhhh Rumplestiltskin something or other motherfucker? Couldn’t possibly be anything. Nothing at all to make you a creep. Totes innocent, pls kiss my ass.

hindlesticks: hmph.

dingo: Time for Danny boi’s turn

pure baby: I’m pretty happy with the name I got tbh

dingo: u sure?

pure baby: positive

dingo: mmmmkay if you say so

pissy shitties man: anything else you want to change before you go back to smoking weed, by any chance?

dingo: not really.

pissy shitties man: aight well fuck you then

dingo: love you too


	7. muscle man take me by the hand throw me in the fucking needle pit

pure baby: guess who just got INJUUUUUUURED

swine flu: !!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

swine flu: I AM ON MY WAY SWEET CHILD OF MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

swine flu: TELL ME WHO HURT YOU AND I WILL MAKE THEM DISAPPEAR FOR YOU

pure baby: I love you Amanda and I appreciate the sentiment and all but all I did was sprain my ankle falling off my skateboard

swine flu: you’re not dying?????

pure baby: no lol

swine flu: oh my god

swine flu: you really scared me!!! Don’t do that again.

pure baby: cross my heart swear not to die stick needles in muscle guy’s eye

swine flu: uwu

pure baby: uwu

dingo: who is muscle guy

hindlesticks: obviously not you

dingo: you…..,,,, shut your face……,,,,, mean bitch


	8. unknown voice: hey kids y'all want some drugs

pissy shitties man: Adam and I need to crash at someone’s place for a few days

dingo: if anyone could let us stay over that would be great

swine flu: I haven’t got enough space but I think I know someone who does

swine flu: @dr. choppy choppy foot foot

_dr. choppy choppy foot foot is online_

dr. choppy choppy foot foot: I really need to figure out these stupid notification settings.

dingo: larry poo pls let us stay over for a couple nights pwease

dr. choppy choppy foot foot: WHAT THE FUCK

swine flu: disgusting

pissy shitties man: please excuse him he’s depressed and desperate

dingo: among other things

dingo: h

_dingo has gone offline_

swine flu: is he dead?

pissy shitties man: yeah I killed him before he could finish

_dr. choppy choppy foot foot has gone offline_

swine flu: sweet save

hindlesticks: you deadass just killed him? On god?

pissy shitties man: when did you get online?

hindlesticks: ive been here the whole time

pissy shitties man: can you take us for the weekend?

hindlesticks: no.

_pure baby is online_

pure baby: you’re welcome to stay at my mum’s place with me!

pissy shitties man: Daniel I love you you are the sweetest thing on this bitch of an earth I swear

pure baby: aww uwu I love you too <3

_dingo is online_

dingo: I HAVE BEEN REVIVED! Pure baby continues to work wonders just by existing ~

pure baby: XD

pissy shitties man: ill be right back

swine flu: good luck soldier

pissy shitties man: thanks

_pissy shitties man has gone offline_

dingo: ah shit here we go again

_dingo has gone offline_

hindlesticks: David is deadass gonna kill him on god

swine flu: it's what he deserves

hindlesticks: yeah

swine flu: don’t agree with me, its weird

hindlesticks: sorry

_hindlesticks has gone offline_

_swine flu has gone offline_

pure baby: sleepover!!!!

_pure baby has gone offline_


	9. it is not painful at all

dingo: hey guys look at my new face mask

dingo: [image]

swine flu: adam, that’s… the venus fly trap trap…

dingo: Acupuncture Is Free

swine flu: so is death.


	10. 'sorry' and 'my bad' hold the same meaning except at funerals

dingo: just chilling at the big murder daddy’s funeral

hindlesticks: send pics im on break

dingo: [image]

hindlesticks: nice

pure baby: y r u taking a selfie with a corpse

dingo: open casket brings great opportunities my dude

hindlesticks: I love david’s face in the background

dingo: yeah he doesn't really want to be here

dingo: so he’s getting absolutely smashed to cope

hindlesticks: lmao

pure baby: pls make sure he stays safe

pure baby: also is Amanda there? I miss the big sis

dingo: yeah she’s here hold on

dingo: [image]

dingo: hehehe

dingo: aww she wants me to delete it

pure baby: well it looks like she’s ready to strangle you so I’d probably do what she says

dingo: fair

hindlesticks: well this has been fun, but unfortunately it's back to doody duty for me

_hindlesticks has gone offline_

pure baby: we stan a hero f in the chat for rumplestump

dingo: the one reason for liking Zeppo Lighter: he doesn’t complain about ‘cleaning up after old people’

_pissy shitties man is online_

pissy shitties man: I thought I heard someone insulting me and lo and behold I was right once again

dingo: surprised you’re not fucking dead yet from alcohol poisoning

pissy shitties man: I only die when I say I die

pure baby: HOW are you even typing correctly???

pissy shitties man: sheer force of will

_dingo has changed pissy shitties man’s nickname to piss drunk man_

piss drunk man: someday it will be you in the open casket, and I will be there to stand next to it and laugh

dingo: looking forward to it.


	11. there is more room on the floor

swine flu: Faulkheight boys!!

dingo: yeah Rockstar?

piss drunk man: what’s up

swine flu: what do you two want for your birthday?

dingo: well now that big daddy isn’t here I can safely say a will to live without getting ganked

piss drunk man: same honestly

swine flu: well I’m sorry I can’t help you with that but I could buy guys some new murder weapons?

dingo: uh

piss drunk man: I’m good, thanks.

swine flu: want to hang at my place tonight? You two can take the floor

dingo: yasss queen!!!!

piss drunk man: cool.


End file.
